


Exile

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: AU, and by lots I mean holy fuck there's a lot of crack in this fic, drug fic, lots and lots of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drugs make things different, and Mike doesn't know what is real any more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exile

The lion leads Mike through the empty streets, a slow pace. There’s no rush, the lion would let Mike know if there was. There’s nothing to be afraid of. Most of the bars have been closed for hours, but there’s still the occasional drunken reveler stumbling past barefoot, shoes in hand as they pick their way through the rain toward home. The lion bares his teeth at them, and Mike does the same.

The church the lion is leading him to hasn’t been used for religious worship for a long time. The priest can’t tell you anything about the bible, but he can cook heroin. The lion doesn’t follow him inside, leaving Mike to walk down the nave toward the altar alone. Like a sad bride, he takes each step slowly. The priest offers him syringes and heroin in exchange for sex, fucking him roughly against the cold stone floor. When Mike leaves he can barely walk. The lion finds him and walks alongside him, stopping when Mike does.

He nuzzles Mike’s leg reassuringly and Mike can hear his voice in his head. “It’ll all be okay,” the lion says.

Mike nods.

When he gets home the sun is coming up and he falls onto the mattress beside Chester who sleeps on his side, his body a mountain range of sharp peaks. The rise of his shoulder and the valley between his ribs and hip bones. The lion sits down in the corner to sleep.

“Did you get it?” Chester asks.

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Chester says with a rattling sigh. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Mike whispers, spooning against him. He falls asleep as the sun floods the room through the curtainless window.


End file.
